Peppy
}} Peppy the Stunt Penguin is a rare Moshling from the Birdies set in Moshi Monsters. They are a stunt biker penguin who enjoys riding on vehicles and eating popsicles. Biography Despite being rubbish at riding bikes (their feet don't reach the pedals), these cool Moshlings are obsessed by anything with two wheels. That's why they slide on their tummies making vroom-vroom noises and revving the air with their stumpy wings. One dotty daredevil even tried to climb aboard my MoshiMobile, but couldn't find the keys. As well as their need for speed, Stunt Penguins love scoffing pilchard popsicles by the bucket-load. That's lucky for me because I always keep a few of those yuckity treats in my backpack. Here, pengy wengy! Mini Bio Despite being rubbish at riding bikes (their feet don't reach the pedals), these cool Moshlings are obsessed by anything with two wheels. That's why they slide on their tummies making vroom-vroom noises and revving the air with their wings. As well as their need for speed, Stunt Penguins scoff over a hundred pilchard popsicles a day. Yucky! The Official Collectable Figures Guide Series 1 Stunt Penguins are obsessed with anything with two wheels - especially motorbikes. Trouble is, they're too small to ride them as their feet don't reach the pedals. Instead they happily slide along the ground making motorcycle noises and pretending to rev their engines. These helmeted half-pints live on the Frosty Pop Glacier, a wintry wonderland near Potion Ocean. They love it there because they can feast on pilchard popsicles - often eating more than 100 a day! You might be able to smell these Moshlings coming because they tend to store the pilchard pops under their crash helmets for a quick snack when they're peckish. Character Encyclopedia Main Rebellious rascal Peppy and the cool Stunt Penguin crew are obsessed by anything with two wheels. Sadly, they are useless at riding bikes because their feet can't reach the pedals! Instead, these pocket-sized penguins make revving noises, flap their stump little wings and slide along the ice on their tummies! Pongy penguins Sprightly Stunt Penguins like Peppy need to keep their energy levels up by guzzling engine oil and munching on fish. These reckless Birdies eat over a hundred stinky pilchard popsicles a day, which they keep hidden under their crash helmets. Peeee-yeeew! Ice cool Eager Stunt Penguins like to look the part by dressing in biker gear and sitting on bikes. But they look a bit silly, squawking "vroom vroom" and moving nowhere fast! Data File Moshling type: Birdies Species: Stunt Penguin Habitat: Frosty Pop Glacier near Potion ocean Birdie buddies: DJ Quack, Prof. Purplex, Tiki Notes *Tough skull-and-crossbones crash helmet. *Cool reflective stunt goggles *Tummy full of fish. Don't poke Stunt Penguins in the belly - they hate it! Moshipedia }} Habitat Stunt Penguins can be found on the Frosty Pop Glacier, a wintery wonderland near Potion Ocean. If lost they usually head to the nearest fridge! Personality Reckless, rebellious, wheely obsessive. Likes Engine oil and buckets of fish heads. Dislikes Beards and being poked in the belly button. Trivia *Peppy is one of the Moshlings used as a projectile in the game Moshling Boshling. *Peppy is the only one in the Birdies set that cannot fly. *Peppy starred in the Moshling Adventure: Freezy Riders. **She was offered a place in The Freezy Riders but declined when they were being mean to Tomba. *Peppy is part of Cap'n Buck's crew. The symbol on their helmet has nothing to do with that for it is a different symbol and Peppy has different pirate attire. *Peppy has their own poster, known simply as the Peppy Poster. Gallery In-Game Animations Peppy_animation.gif Peppy_animation 2.gif Peppy_animation 3.gif Peppy_animation 4.gif PeppyRight.png Peppy1.png Peppy3.png Peppy4.png Peppy6.png Peppy9.png Other Robot_Peppy.png|Robot Peppy Cuddly Peppy.png|Cuddly Peppy peppyother.png|Freezy Rider mission promotional artwork Merchandise Figures Peppy figure normal.jpg Peppy figure glitter purple.jpg Peppy figure glitter orange.png Peppy figure gold.png Peppy circus figure normal.png Peppy circus figure gold.png Peppy figure candyfloss.png Peppy figure scream green.png Peppy figure ghost white.png Peppy figure voodoo blue.png Peppy figure pumpkin orange.png Peppy figure frostbite blue.png Peppy figure christmas tree green.png Peppy figure bauble red.png peppyf3.png Collector card s1 peppy.png Peppy figure micro.png Collector card magnificent moshi circus peppy.png Mash Up cards TC Peppy series 1.png TC Peppy series 2.png TC Peppy series 3.png TC Peppy series 4.png TC Peppy series 5.png Other Katsuma Unleashed Robot Moshling Peppy.jpg|in Katsuma Unleashed Peppy Plane Artwork.png JellyChatMoshling34.png Peppy Circus Art.png|Circus Art Fizzbang on Tour pt1 2.jpg|Peppy and other Stunt Penguins as seen in Fizzbangs On Tour SealifePeppy.jpg Peppy bobble bot.png|Bobble Bots Bobble Bots starter set Peppy.png|Bobble Bots Set with Peppy PeppyGold.png|Moshling Rescue! Golden Peppy Top trump green Peppy.jpg|Moshi Monsters Top Trumps Category:Moshlings Category:Rare Moshlings Category:Birdies